What Lies Ahead
by CatxLikexThief
Summary: Kyle, Stan, Eric, Kenny, Kamala, Alanna, and Jodie are all joined together in this tale of the teenaged world of struggles, love, and loss.
1. The Whole Idea

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Cartman?", yelled Kyle violently as the rather tubby Eric Cartman tried to lean over and kiss Kamala.  
"Oh, Kyle. I forgot you were here. I am sorry. Haha, not!" replied Cartman.  
"Dude what the fuck do you think will happen between you and my gir- ", Kyle tried to squeeze in, but was interrupted but his girlfriend, Kamala.  
"Kyle, don't worry, I love you too much to do anything to ever hurt you." Kamala shoved into the middle of Kyle's sentence.  
Kamala was rather tall for her age, perhaps a few inches taller than her boyfriend. She had pink hair, obviously unusual, mixed in her with her natural dark, cherry colored hair. Her deep blue eyes gleamed in the bright sunshine of the summer day. Kyle just loved how she always smelled of fresh flowers; maybe daffodils or water lilies.  
Kyle had been going out with his beloved girlfriend for at least three months by now and they had certainly grown attached. There was not a single time either of them could ever remember that they had fought or had a cheating problem. From the looks of it, everything was perfect. Or not.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Jodie quickly got together her stuff to visit her friend, Kelsi's, house.  
"Oh my gosh, where did I put it?", referring to her new New Found Glory CD, entitled Catalyst. "Ugh!", Jodie sighed as she gave up on the CD and decided that Kelsi would probably have her own copy anyway.  
Jodie rushed out the door to find Cartman, Kyle, and Kelsi standing outside of her door.  
"Hey guys, what's up? Why are you out here anyways, you stalkers?" Jodie asked jokingly.  
"Oh, hey Jodie, do you know where your mom is 'cause I had umm, a 'personal meeting' set up with her today." replied Cartman in his usual rude idea of humor.  
"Gosh, Cartman, why are you always such an asshole?" Jodie responded in angry to the slowly growing lamer each time it was said which was about a total of 92 times a day.  
"Uh, screw you guys, I'm going home!" Cartman said as he just stood in the same spot he was before.  
"Um, Cartman, what are you still doing here?" asked Jodie.  
"I'm waiting for you assholes to leave. Look, you can go over nyah but I'm staying over hyah."  
"Uh, no. You said you were going home; this is not your home."  
"Nononono, you nyah, me hyah. Screw you guys I am really going home, this time." Cartman replied as he rushed off (or waddled) in the direction of Spanky's Restaurant.  
"How am I not surprised that Cartman qualifies a resturaunt?" Kamala said in disgust with her usual sarcastic tone. Everyone rolls over on the floor laughing. "So where do you guys wanna go now?"  
Everyone responded with the usual, "Anywhere but where that fat-ass, Cartman is." Everyone chuckles at how overweight—I mean big-boned Eric was.  
"Who says we go to Alanna's house?" Kamala suggested. Alanna shrugged and said, "Oh sure, why not? My house is better than any of yours anyways." It was true. Everyone's house sucked; over-compulsive parents everywhere. At Alanna's they could just chill and not worry about anything. 


	2. A Night To Remember

Everyone walked to Alanna's house and opened the door loudly and without regard to who ever was sleeping. They all stomped onto the hard wood floor and romped through the house until they managed to scramble into the back room.  
"Shut up, you guys!" Alanna grunted angrily as the kids were nosily, as her mom would put it, "horseplaying". Or as the shop teacher would put it, "screwing around" because they screwed around too much.  
Suddenly, Tweek appeared at Alanna's back door and peared in. "Let me in, you retards!" It wasn't so unusual for Tweek to appear out of no where like this.  
As a matter of a fact, Tweek, believe it or not, had a huge crush on Alanna for the longest time. And secretly, Alanna had liked Tweek since the fourth grade. It was only a matter of time until they discovered the secrets of one another. Almost immediately, Tweek asked Alanna out and they have been happily going out ever since.  
Alanna opened the glass door and left the screen door closed and locked, to make Tweek nervous with his usual ADD symptoms.  
"C-come on-n, you guys", he flinched, "This is n-n-n-not cool!"  
Alanna laughed and opened the door for her boyfriend. He walked through the opening of the door and lightly kissed Alanna on the cheek. She blushed and so did he. They all flopped onto the couch, in complete silence. Finally, Kamala broke the silence, as usual.  
"So what shallst we do?", she grinned as she said this with her usual corny-ass smile with the tiny little dimples.  
"Hmm..I don't know. How 'bout we play spin the bottle?" Kyle suggested.  
Everyone agreed that this was a great idea, considering the odds that every single one of them liked one other person in the room in one way or another. They all started chattering with excitement. But little did they know, this would be one of the best nights of their lives... 


	3. Jodie

He kids all sat in nervous anticipation, waiting for what would come next.  
"Um...hello? Don't we need a bottle for this...?" chirped in a sarcastic Alanna.  
"Well, durr, you loser, it is your house, isn't it?" replied Kamala.  
"Oh yeah. Well, see, um okay." Alanna said with a tone of embarrassment. You could tell almost everyone was pretty nervous.  
"Okay, start with me, I guess," volunteered a gorgeous Jodie. Okay, there is this thing about Jodie that I just HAVE to get out before I continue. Jodie had a certain glow about her, that when she walked into a room, everyone's happiness grew. She was always happy, no matter what happened in the past. She made people feel happy too. It's like she had some sort of extra happiness to go around that rubbed off onto anyone she was with. Her dark brown hair laid softly over the top of her shoulders, like a perfectly set table. Her dark brown eyes sucked you into an unreal world of joy. She made everyone feel great. (A/N: Did I forget to mention that Stan is also with the kids?)  
At this mention of Jodie, Stan perked up. See, with Stan, he had started to like Jodie the minute he met her. He couldn't stand how beautiful she was; it overwhelmed his heart with emotions. On top of that, Stan had a girlfriend. The evil, excuse my French, bitch from Hell, Wendy. Every one of the kids hated Wendy, except, of course, Bebe, who wasn't such a great person, either. (A/N: I mean what right does she have to stare at Kyle's butt?)  
Stan glared at the bottle as it spun, seeming like it was spinning in super-slow motion. It slowly turn a corner and finally landed on non other than...A picture of Alanna's brother Evan?!? Stan almost jumped out of his seat. "Spin again!", he shouted out loud without thinking.  
No one really thought much about Stan's outburst, as Jodie did spin again. Once again, it slowly spun around that last corner and it- Oh! It was right next to Stan! It came to a steady halt right in front of...Stan. The room fell silent. Stan got up from his seat, cautiously, and went over to sit next to Jodie. He slowly placed his lips on Jodie's. Surprisingly, Stan had never kissed a girl before, but it came with more ease than he had expected. It was so perfect, it seemed like it was meant to be; that their lips fit perfectly together. Like it was destiny. Stan didn't want the kiss to stop, but it had to come to an end. It was someone else's turn now. After Stan and Jodie's lips separated, Stan stayed right next to Jodie with his arm around her. It felt so right. Stan's pleased face suddenly turned to a startled glare. Wendy! Oh my Gosh! What was he going to do about Wendy? 


	4. I love Cheesy Poofs

Throughout the rest of the night, Stan sat in awe next to Jodie. What was he to do? There was Wendy, the cold, wench that he was still going out with; or the sweet, beautiful Jodie. Wow. He soon realized that that was not a hard decision to make. But what would he say?  
Next, it was Alanna's turn. Alanna had never kissed in her life. So, the bottle spun and spun and when it finally stopped, it landed on Kyle. Everyone gasped. Kyle flinched. You could tell he did not want to be kissing that fat-ass horse, Alanna. Alanna inched closer to Kyle and finally placed her lips on Kyle's. She forced Kyle's tongue into her mouth. Kyle pushed Alanna away. Kamala gasped.  
"What...the...fuck" choked out Kamala. Kamala got up from her seat, punched Alanna with all of her might, and stormed out of the room and Kyle followed. Of course, we have to remember Tweek was still in the room. You could tell Alanna tried way to hard to get Kyle to kiss her. Tweek just sat there, twitching spastically. "Alanna, w-w-we'r-re o-v-v-ver" Tweek slowly got up from his chair and left the house. All that was left was Alanna, Stan, and Jodie. But when Alanna looked over at Stan and Jodie. What else could you expect; they were making out again. Alanna screamed angrily, "OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE. GO MAKE OUT SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!!!" Stan and Jodie sat in awe at Alanna's outburst. "Wait, what happened?" Stan asked cautiously. Well, it seems like Stan and Jodie were a little to busy to pay attention to the situation. Alanna explained and Stan and Jodie just stared at her. "How could you do that?" asked Jodie. With a motion of Jodie's right hand., Jodie left through the screen door and Stan followed. Alanna was left all alone. "Fuck." was all that came from Alanna's mouth.  
  
Kyle chased after Kamala in a rush, trying to keep up. "Wait, Kamala! It didn't mean ANYTHING to me! You know I'd never want to make out with that Cartman look-alike!"  
At this, Kamala chuckled. She turned around and gathered Kyle's body into her open arms. "I love you." Kamala replied. They continued walking, hand-in-hand, to Kyle's house. They walked slowly up the stairs, into Kyle's bedroom and just laid on-top of the sheets. They stared at the ceiling all night.  
  
The next day, at school, the kids were silent all day. At lunch, they ditched Alanna. Everyone tried to comfort Tweek but truthfully, he didn't care. Later, that day, he asked a different girl out, named Lindsay. Lindsay had bright pink hair. Enough said.  
Lindsay was the type of girl who was the best friend you could ever have. She was always helpful and was always on the right side—your side. (  
  
At the end of school, Stan searched for Wendy. Wendy Testaburger. Ick. Just the name runs shivers down your spine. He finally found her.  
"Hey babe," said Wendy Testaburger, in her EXTREMELY ANNOYINGLY high- pitched voice. She attempted to lean over and peck Stan on the cheek, but he backed away. "What's wrong", said the little chipmunk sent from Hell to destroy the universe.  
"It's over, babe. We're through," replied Stanley Marsh. (A/N: sorry, just felt like writing out his full name)  
"BUT WHY!!!!!!", screeched the pesky little beetle. (A/N: Woot, I made up like three different names for her.) As Wendy said this, Stan turned away and ran as fast as his legs would take him. He wondered, 'What if this is like the time when all of us had to save Chef from Miss Veronica, the Sucubus. Oh my Gosh! What if Wendy's a Sucubus!!!'  
  
Stan stopped at the closest familiar house he could find. Come on, let's guess; Jodie's. He pounded on the door and shouted "Let me in, please!"  
Jodie rushed to the door to find Stan, out of breath and panicked. "What's wrong?", Jodie tried to ask as an exhausted Stan shoved into Jodie's house.  
"Wendy...she's...coming...she's...gonna...kill...me" Stan forced out in between wheezes.  
"Oh my Gosh", Jodie locked the door and closed the curtains. "She won't come here. "Do you want something to drink?" Jodie asked as she witnessed Stan crawling towards the refrigerator and failing at his attempt as he stumbled to the floor. "Hm, okay, I'll take that as a 'yes'". Jodie poured out some cold water and dropped in a couple of ice cubes. She tried to roll Stan over and help him onto the couch. "There you go, all better."  
After drinking a few sips of water, Stan felt relieved and realized that he was very lucky as he looked at his surroundings, in Jodie's house. This was it. He tried to make small talk for a while. After a few random sentences, Stan asked, "Jodie? Will you go out with me"  
She replied, "Stan, I can't believe you would even ask." They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds and before they knew it, they were making out again. (A/N: Hm, I guess they really like each other!)  
  
The next day, at school, Jodie found a note on her locker that read  
  
First comes heavy breathing,  
Staring at the ceiling,  
What will happen next?  
I don't wanna know...  
  
And  
  
Give me your lips,  
And with one kiss, we begin...  
Are you afraid of bein' alone,  
Cuz I am,  
I'm lost without you...  
  
Cartman walked over to his locker and twiddled with the lock. When he got it open, mounds of un-opened food packages. On top of all of these parcels, there laid a slip of paper. Cartman said outloud "What do we have hyah?" He read the paper to himself:  
  
Krispy kreams are sweet delights  
Loving these dark, peaceful nights.  
Spanky's resturaunt sure is great,  
Hm, what's that? Bring me a plate.  
Cheesy poofs are full of joy,  
And I have fallen for you, boy.  
  
And at the bottom,  
  
I love Cartman,  
You love Cartman,  
If we didn't love Cartman,  
We'd be lame.  
  
I love you.  
  
Cartman said, louder than expected "WOAH!" 


End file.
